


Different Kind of Dancing

by The_Pom_on_30th_Street



Series: 365 project [13]
Category: DC Comics, Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Demon anatomy (if you know you know), Established Relationship, F/F, PWP kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:21:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28213074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Pom_on_30th_Street/pseuds/The_Pom_on_30th_Street
Summary: Diana goes to a nightclub with the league thinking it would be boring before she meets a familiar demon and leaves with her to participate ina different kind of dancing.
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Maria Valentine, Diana (Wonder Woman)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: 365 project [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048799
Kudos: 3





	Different Kind of Dancing

Diana let out a sigh as she walked into the nightclub before smiling as Barry tried and failed to put his arm around her shoulders. “Come on Diana why don’t you relax and let loose.” 

“I think Bruce has that covered already,” she mentioned to the group of people surrounding him. Barry rolled his eyes. “That is because Bruce means money and more money means more drinks,” Hal said as he went over carrying a tray of shots. Barry took six of them while Hal scowled. “You can’t even get drunk Allen.” he hissed. "And I am not dealing with a drunk you.” He hissed back. Diana shakes her head smiling before taking two shots. Hal takes two before letting out a grunt. Barry laughs before dodging a swat from Hal. She takes another one before Barry drags her to the dance floor. “Barry” She tried to protest but she soon found herself in the middle of the dance floor. “Come on Diana Hal’s a horrible dancer, Clark and J'onn are both busy talking about some farming stuff and Bruce is surrounded by his groupies.” She makes a face at the last comment before sighing. 

Barry smiles as he dances with Diana. Diana smiles, dancing letting her body move with the beat of the song. She tensed feeling someone’s hands on her hips. She went to turn around before she heard a familiar voice against her. “I didn’t know you went clubbing.” Maria smiles as Diana turns around. She pulls her close as Diana blushes. “Barry thought it would be good for the team to do something other than bowling or visiting the manor.” Maira smiles as she runs her eyes down Diana. “Well, you certainly look amazing as always. I like the added height with the heels.” Diana smiles “Barry said I was already tall enough.” Maria laughed as she pressed her hips against hers. “I like how tall you are.” 

“Thank you,” Diana said before wrapping her arms around her shoulder. They danced against each other before the music changed to a more slow and sensual song. Diana blushes as Maria grinds up against her. “Maria-” She shivers as she feels Maria kiss below her collar bone. “No one is going to see.” She hums. Diana runs a hand through Maria’s hair making her purr before she looks around. The crowd around Bruce was gone and so was he, Clark and J'onn were still at the bar drinking a few beers, Hal was trying to pick up some girl, and Barry wasn’t anywhere she could see. “Not here.” She whispered in Maria’s ear. Maria shivered before grabbing her hand and walking her through the crowd. Diana couldn’t help the blush that rose to her cheeks as they walked out of the nightclub to an alleyway. “My place or yours.” She nuzzled her. “Yours.” She said. She didn’t want Bruce or anyone else to go looking for her and finding her and Maria screwing around. Maria nodded as she opened a portal dragging Diana through. Diana follows eagerly. As soon as they went through she felt Maria push her against the wall. She let her kiss her chest, when she felt her fangs scrape against her collarbone she pulled her away and into a kiss. Maria kissed back before groaning as Diana picked her up. “Where’s the bedroom.” She pulled away. “Down the hall at the last door,” Maria said quickly before pulling Diana back into the kiss. Diana kissed her as she walked to her bedroom. She slipped her hand through her tub top making Maria gasp. She ran her finger over the scale. Her mind went blank for a few seconds as she felt Maria’s cold pants against her neck. 

She opened the door tossing Maria on the bed. Maria smiles, taking her top off before already trying to work on her belt. Diana went over and moved her hands aside slipping her belt from her loops. Maria felt her mouth go dry as Diana put the belt on the bed. She glanced at it before glancing back at her. “I’ll tie you up later.” Diana purred into her ear. Maria let out a groan, when Diana tied her up she knew she was going to be in for a ride. She helped Diana with her pants lifting her hips as she passed them down. She threw her head back feeling Diana’s warm hands against the scales on her lower thigh. She immediately felt them flip over to the more sensitive side. “Diana-” She let out a cry as Diana licked some. Diana licked her lips, she had a few lovers in bed before Maria but she never tired from how loud she was. It drove her crazy feeling Maria shake and come undone underneath her. She pressed her legs apart more as she pressed kisses against the scales. Maria whines her hand going to Diana’s hair. “Diana I’m not going to last if you keep-” She bucked her hips up feeling Diana bite down on her inner thigh. “We have the whole night.” She smirked looking up at her. Maria groaned as she looked down. Diana was going to kill her and she wouldn’t have it either way. 

Both of them laid against each other panting. Maria buried her neck into Diana’s as she felt herself soften. “I should see you when you're out clubbing more often.” She purred out. Diana let out a soft laugh before groaning softly as she felt Maria pull out. “You don’t have to catch me at a club for this. I would rather skip that part and jump straight to this.” Maria let out a soft groan. “Don’t tempt me.” Diana smiles before frowning as Maria gets up. “I’m just getting a washcloth trust me you don’t want this to dry up. It freezes up.” Diana nods as she sits up. She watches Maria as she walks to the bathroom, her tail swaying. When she came back Maria had a water bottle and some snacks in one hand. “Thought you might want these.” She said handing them to her. Diana takes it before gasping as she feels Maria run the washcloth between her legs. Once Maria was done she tossed the cloth in the clothing hamper before laying next to her. “You're so good to me.” Maria purrs as Diana runs a hand through her hair. “So are you.” Maria chuckles before going between her legs resting her head on her chest. Diana took a sip of water before pulling Maria into a kiss. Maria lazily kisses back with a smile on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
